Cocoshack
by Ub3rD4n
Summary: The gang tags along to Mr Herriman's weekly golf game, and they discover that Coco is a whizz at golf! Mr Herriman takes advantage of this to try to win top prize at an ameteur golf tournament!


Title shot: Title on a decrepit wooden sign on a similar wall

Chapter one! Mr Herriman's Afternoon Off

Mr. Herriman hopped through the halls of the house at a rather brisk pace. Ka-thump! Ka-thump! Ka-thump! He was in quite the hurry. He approached the main foyer, where Bloo was standing and Frankie was polishing the stairway banisters. "Miss Frances, as I approached this foyer I found a dusty ornament on the second floor and on the third floor, a painting hanging three thirty-fifths of a degree out of alignment. I expect these to be fixed when I return, in addition to the waxing of the banister." Mr. Herriman stated. "Absolutely, Mr. Herriman." Frankie returned, smiling. The banister didn't even need to be waxed, but Mr. Herriman couldn't stand to see someone "lying idle". "And Master Blooreguard, what is your business here? Not planning any shenanigans, are we? Hmmm?"  
"Of course not, Mr. Herriman. I'm just going to...uhhhh...stand here and stare at the wall. It's great fun. Wanna try?"  
"Master Blooreguard, as you well know, I only get one afternoon off from work a week, and I do not intend to spend it staring at the wallpaper, however tasteful it may be. I shall, as per usual, be enjoying a round of golf at Silaceous Meadows. Ah, golf, the sport of kings." Mr. Herriman then got out his pocket watch and checked it. "Well, I must be off to the bus. Madame Foster shall be arriving to escort me there any minute. Good day to you all." And with that, Mr. Herriman exited the building.

"Woohooo!" Both Frankie and Bloo let out cries of joy and leaped into the air. "Okay, you know the deal, Bloo. You can break any rule that doesn't result in more housework for me, and you don't tell Herriman about me taking the afternoon off." Frankie said to Bloo. "As always, a pleasure doing business with you, Frankie." Bloo replied, walking to the next room, where Coco, Wilt and Eduardo were waiting.

"Alright guys! We only got 'till dark 'till ol' floppy ears comes back, so let's get cracking!" Bloo announced. "Cococococococo." Coco mentioned. "What's very mature of me?" asked Bloo. "Cococo...cocococococo." Coco replied. "I don't care what secret stuff Mr. Herriman does at his secret club, for secret people, with secret...golf..."

"Okay, guys, change of plans."

Madame Foster was walking along the foyer, ready to go out the front doors, when she was ambushed by Bloo. "Madame Foster, can we go golfing with Mr. Herriman?" Bloo whinged. "Oh, I'm sorry dears, but this is Mr. Herriman's private time. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that." replied Madame Foster. Bloo and the others looked really disappointed. "Buuuuuut... if someone were to sneak onto the bus while I wasn't looking, I don't think I could stop that." continued Madame Foster, rolling her eyes upwards innocently. "Thanks Madame Foster!" cried Bloo, as he and the others ran off towards the front door. "And don't go thinkin' about going in through the back, that being the best way to sneak in!" Madame Foster called out after them.

Creak! The Fosters bus moved slightly. Mr. Herriman looked up. "Hmmm, did I just..." he looked to the seats behind him, where there was a red eye on a stalk, some green leaves, and what was quite obviously Eduardo poking out from behind them. He squinted into his monocle. "Hm. Must have been mistaken." He muttered.

At that point Madame Foster climbed aboard the bus. "Once again, I thank you for taking the time to escort me to my golf game, Madame. I cannot drive myself, due to my poor eyesight." Mr. Herriman commented. "Ooh, anything for my Funny Bunny. Now strap yourselves in, boys. It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Yahoo!" Madame Foster screamed, as she shifted the bus into gear and rocketed out of the gates.

Chapter 2: Happy Coco

KA-THUMP! KA-THUMP! Squeak!

"Shhhhhhh!" everyone warned Wilt. They were walking right behind Mr. Herriman, so if he turned around, they were caught. "Sorry" whispered Wilt. Eduardo picked Wilt up to avoid further squeaking and carried him along as the group tiptoed after Mr. Herriman. All of a sudden, Coco randomly let out a "Cocococococococo!" and began running around. The others didn't have time to scold her, as Mr. Herriman turned around and saw them.

"Master Wilt! Master Eduardo! Master Blooreguard! Miss Coco! What on Earth are you all doing here at the driving range! This is in gross violation of both house and golf club rules! Why I-" but at that moment, a wealthy looking man drove past on a golf cart and stopped to talk to Mr. Herriman.

"I say, Herriman old boy, good to see you out again. Escaped from the rat-race, eh, what?" the man said amicably to Mr. Herriman. "I-uh, yes, quite. Thank you Groomington." Mr. Herriman replied. "And who are your guests? More Imaginaries here to enjoy a game of golf, eh?" Groomington pursued. "Why, yes. Yes, that's what they're doing. They're here to play golf, and in no way violating club rules whatsoever." Mr. Herriman said panickedly. "Well, got to dash, got an important meeting with the investors, you know the sort. Must be off. Ta!" Groomington announced, and sped away on his golf cart.

"You know that guy?" asked Bloo, rudely. "I know a great deal of gentlemen in the golf club." Mr. Herriman replied sharply. "So, does this mean we get to play?" inquired Wilt. "Indeed. It is against club charter for non-members to roam the grounds unless they are guests of a member and are here to play golf. And I shall not have friends under my care running roughshod over the rules! Therefore, I shall attempt to educate you all on the civilized pursuit of golf." Mr. Herriman stated. The friends let out a cheer.

"Yes, yes, alright. Quell your enthusiasm. I shall instruct you one at a time. Master Eduardo, you first." Mr. Herriman instructed. "Yay! I gets to play with the silly little ball! I always wanted to play golf."   
"Now, Master Eduardo, please take the driver, and the lesson will begin." Mr. Herriman handed a club to Eduardo. "What this have to do with golf?" Eduardo asked. "Why, you use it to hit the ball! Surely you know that much!"  
"You mean this is no the game with the tiny metal men?"  
"Eduardo, I may be wrong, but I think that's foosball." Wilt informed Eduardo. Eduardo looked disappointed. "Now, lower the head of the club level with the ball." Mr. Herriman told Ed. Ed did so, cautiously. He then smiled. "Hey, this not so hard."  
"Knees bent! Arms straight! Head up! Maintain follow through and it's all in the hips!" Mr. Herriman barked at Eduardo. "What's in my hips? Get it out!" Eduardo cried, and swung the club, digging a huge divot out of the field but not touching the ball. "Calm down buddy, its okay. Nothing's in your hips." Wilt soothed Eduardo, who calmed down but remained panting.

"Very well, I think that's enough excitement for you for today. Master Wilt, it is your turn." Mr. Herriman informed Wilt. "Okay" Wilt replied, and grabbed the club off the ground and tried to take up a golf posture. It was no good. He had to bend his knees altogether too much to get the club to reach the ground. Not to mention the inadequacy of his left arm, which made him hold the club off to the right. He swung the club, but only managed to hit his own legs. He let the club drop to the ground, grasped his leg, and began hopping around, howling in pain. "Is you okay Wilt?" Eduardo asked. "Cococo?" asked Coco. "I'm fine guys", said Wilt, gritting his teeth. "Lemme give it another go. I just need practice."  
"I am sorry, Master Wilt, but due to your...handicap, I'm afraid that you are incapable of playing golf." Mr. Herriman said sorrowfully. "Cocococo?" asked Coco. "Heavens! If Master Wilt cannot play with one hand, then you have no chance at all!"

"Co!" Coco snatched the driver out of Mr. Herriman's hand in her beak and went to the ball. "Coco cocococo!" Coco shouted, as she spun around in a circle, and then hit the ball. Whoosh! The ball screamed over the fields, and landed somewhere in the far distance. "My word! Such talent! And in one so uneducated! Just think of what she could achieve if she was to be properly trained! She may even be able to win the Silaceous open! The prize for that is five thousand dollars! That would be enough to send Madame Foster on that cruise she's been talking about. Goodness knows she deserves it!" Mr. Herriman muttered to himself. "Five thousand dollars, eh?" muttered Bloo to himself.

"Miss Coco? Could you do that again?" asked Mr. Herriman, placing another ball down. "Coco cococococo!" Coco spun around once more, and once more, hit the ball as far as the eye could see. "All the way to the lodge!" Mr. Herriman remarked. There was a shattering in the distance. "Well, no one saw that."

Chapter 3: Return of the Slup

It was another Sunday, in the Fosters foyer. The Fosters five and Mr. Herriman were awaiting Madame Foster to take them back to the golf course to train Coco. The front doors swung wide open, and Mac came wandering in. "Hey guys, hey Mr. Herriman. Why're you all standing out here?" he asked. "Mr. Herriman's gonna take us all golfing!" Bloo explained. "Why how nice of you!" Madame Foster noted, as she came around the corner on the stairs, slowly making her way down. "Mm, yes. I'm teaching the lads some culture. They do need it." Mr. Herriman said, by way of explanation. "Can I come too?" Mac asked. "Er, why certainly. The more the merrier." Mr. Herriman replied, though he obviously didn't feel that way. "Can I come?" asked Slugger, who had just entered the room. (Remember? Grey, slug shaped guy, kinda irritating? Aw, just read Not Larry Nice.) "Very well." answered Mr. Herriman dejectedly. "Cool! Where're we going?"

Cut to the Friends all coming out of the golf club lodge. "Now, Miss Coco, if you are to be a proper golfer, you shall require a caddy to haul around your equipment." Mr. Herriman instructed Coco. "Ideally he should be athletic, enthusiastic, low intelligence but not too stupid, accustomed to taking orders...Wilt my boy! How would you like to be Coco's caddy?"   
"Okay, anything for a friend. I'll just go get your clubs. You guys go ahead." he replied. "You mean I no get to be the caddy?" Eduardo asked sadly. "I'm afraid not." Mr. Herriman replied. Eduardo then got tears in his eyes, and it wasn't long till he was full-on bawling. "Er, hold on there, er, you get to be, uh, the auxiliary caddy!" Mr. Herriman announced. "What that mean?" Eduardo asked, calming down a little. "It means that if, for whatever reason, Wilt is unable to perform his duties, you are his replacement."  
"Yay!" Eduardo exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I is auxiliary caddy! You hear that, Wilt?"  
"Good for you, Ed!" Wilt exclaimed, coming out of the lodge with Mr. Herriman's golf clubs. He, Mr. Herriman, Coco and Eduardo then proceeded to walk off to the tees. Slugger came out of the lodge, obviously in awe. "Dude! They got a foosball table in there! Hey, wait up!" he cried, and hurried after them. Then Bloo and Mac came out of the lodge, Bloo dragging a set of golf clubs. "Hey, Mac, I couldn't tell you before, but the guys are training Coco for a golf tournament with five grand as the prize! And I aims to win it!"  
"Bloo, you can't golf at all. This is just gonna be a colossal waste of time."  
"Why you always gotta be such a bring-down?"  
"I wasn't complaining. This'll be fun!" Mac exclaimed. As they walked off to the driving range, something occurred to him. "Uhh, where'd you get those clubs from?"  
"I just borrowed some of the club's clubs."  
"I don't think they lend out golf clubs."  
"Then walk faster!"

On the tees, Mr. Herriman and Coco were arguing. "Why, you'd be doing it for love of Madame Foster!"  
"Cococo cococo!"  
"Fine then, what do you want?"  
"Coco!"  
"It's a deal then, you shall have all the bananas you desire."  
"Coco!"  
"Yes, yes and vegemite. Now can we get to the the training?"  
Coco grabbed a golf club off of Wilt, and then spun around once more and sent the ball zooming. "Hm, yes. Well. Very good, but in completely the wrong direction. We shall have to work on that." Mr. Herriman critiqued. "This is boring. I'm gonna go crash a golf cart." Slugger commented.

Meanwhile, on the driving range, Bloo was not progressing very well. His skill in golf was comparable only to his skill in paddleball. Mac watched as Bloo became more and more irritated. Swing! Swing! "Stupid ball! Why! Can't! I! Hit! You!? Aaaaarrrgh!" Bloo then resorted to hitting the ground with his club repeatedly, at one point bending the club double. When it bent back to shape, it sent Bloo flying into a tree. 

When Bloo could once again open his eyes without blinding head pain, he heard a voice. "It would seem that you are in need of a mentor. You're in luck. Mentoring is what I do." Bloo looked up to see a face. A bowling pin shaped face.

Chapter 4: The Way of the Paul

"I am Bowling Paul, and I can instruct you in the ways of bowling-er, I mean golfing."  
"Don't listen to him Bloo! This guy's nothing but a big phony! He tried to teach me about bowling a while back!"  
"But you totally sucked at bowling a while back!"  
"Exactly!"  
"If I sucked at golf, why would I be on a golf course?" Bowling Paul interjected. "You were in a bowling alley, and you suck at bowling." Mac rebuffed.  
"Touché."  
"Mac, I need this guy! Don't you watch any sports movies? Just when it seems they're not gonna win the big game, a mysterious coach shows up outta nowhere, and trains them on to victory! What should I do, oh wise one?"  
"First, you must empty your head of all thought."  
"And then?"  
"And then I hit golf balls at you."  
"Can I help?" asked Mac.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Bloo screamed, as Mac and Paul hit golf balls at him repeatedly. "How's this supposed to help me golf?"  
"You must know how to feel like the ball. For that, you must intimately EXPERIENCE the ball."  
"Maybe Bloo's ready to move onto the more INTENSE training." Mac suggested. "Very well. Bloo, I want you to be one with the grounds. You need to be able to sense the subtle movements. To know what the grounds are thinking."  
"Like this?" Bloo asked, lying flat on the ground, face down. "Yes. Very good."  
At that moment, Slugger ran straight over top of Bloo, followed by a couple of security-types. "You'll never catch me!" Slugger screamed. "Hmmmm...maybe we should move on." Bowling Paul announced.

"For the ball to reach the hole, you must VISUALISE the hole."  
"Okay, I'm visualizing."  
"Actually, what I meant was..."  
Cut to Bloo's head stuck down a golf hole. "I hope he doesn't have any more lame teaching techniques like this."

Cut to Bloo humming holding a golf club over his head

Cut to Bloo cleaning a golf cart with his tongue

Cut to Bloo drinking from the water hazard and then making a disgusted face

Cut to Bloo digging up a sand trap with a tablespoon

Cut to Bloo polishing Paul's head

Cut to Bloo running from a grizzly bear

Cut to Bloo balancing on one foot while blind folded. "How long do I gotta keep doing this?"  
"Until you attain inner peace."  
"A minute? Less than a minute? Gimme a ball park here!"  
"You shall feel it when you find it."  
Then Mac came along, drinking a soda. "Are you still at this?"  
"Shh! I'm attaining inner peace!" replied Bloo, who was now hopping around in an attempt to keep his balance. "Bloo, the only thing you're gonna accomplish is falling over." Mac admonished. "No...I...won't!" Bloo yelled, hopping around in circles. Soon, he hopped straight into Mac, knocking them both over. "I felt it! Woohoo!" Bloo cried. "Take that stupid thing off, Bloo! Look, you've been training for hours and you're not any better at golf than when you started!" Mac screamed. Bloo took the blindfold off and looked as if something was dawning on him. "You mean I've been working for hours for nothing!?"  
"Yup."  
"That's it! I'm done with you," Bloo pointed at Paul "and your stupid coaching! With me it's instant returns or nothing!" Bloo and Mac then stormed away. "C'mon Mac! Let's go watch some more sports movies!"

"Ah, what a shame." said Bowling Paul calmly. He then pulled a golf club out and hit a ball into the distance. "Hole in one. Again. Oh, yeah."

"Once more, Miss Coco."  
"Cococococo co!"  
"Nowhere near! Blast! Wilt, go fetch the ball!"  
"I'm sorry but, Mr. Herriman, it landed in the water hazard."  
"And? Do you think we can afford to replace every ball which lands somewhere you do not wish to go? Now, fetch it!"  
"Okay."  
"Is not going very well, is it Senor Herriman?" Eduardo remarked.  
"Why, how observant of you! However did you tell? Could it be that every time Miss Coco hits the ball, it appears to be in some random direction?"  
"Cocococo!"  
"Yeah, you tell 'im!" Slugger cheered.  
"I thought you gone to crash a golf cart." Eduardo mentioned.  
"Yeah, well, turns out they're more difficult to hijack than I thought."  
"Please, Miss Coco, if you could only focus-"  
"I'm back with the ball!" exclaimed a dripping Wilt. Mr. Herriman inspected the ball. "Not one of ours. Take it back."  
"Okay."  
"Master Wilt, what is that in your mouth?"  
"It's gum. Don't worry. I brought enough for everyone." Wilt replied, taking out a stick of gum. Coco grabbed it and started chewing. "Miss Coco, a proper lady does not chew gum. Spit that out immediately." Mr. Herriman admonished. Coco just gave him a raspberry. Mr. Herriman, frustrated, attempted to dislodge the gum by giving Coco a whack on the back. This only caused her to swallow it. Gulp! "Co...co..." Coco said, in monotone, as her hair and beak began to droop. "Oh no!" Wilt cried. "What? What happened?" Mr. Herriman asked, panickedly. "Whenever Coco swallows gum she gets like this. She doesn't move or talk, or do anything unless someone tells her to. She pretty much stays where she's put."  
"Stays where she's put, you say?..." Mr. Herriman mused. He then rotated Coco in the right direction, and said "Coco, please hit the ball." Thwock! Coco hit the ball, right into the hole! "Yes!" Mr. Herriman cheered. "Now we shall win the Silaceous Open for sure!"  
"All right, Mr. Herriman!" Wilt cried.  
"Will you go get that ball?!"

"So...wanna go play some foosball?" asked Slugger.  
"Si."

Chapter Five: The Eye of the Crackers

"Aaaand welcome, ladies and gents, to the 43rd annual Silaceous Open! The sky is a beautiful blue today, and we can expect eighteen holes of top-notch golf! I'm Gabby O'Fry, with the pre-game commentary!"

It was a beautiful day for golf. Many hopefuls were lined up for the chance to win the five thousand for first prize, including Coco and Bloo. Mr. Herriman was attending to Coco, and giving her some "advice". "Hm, stiff competition this year, but we shall not be outdone! Miss Coco, it is time to take your "vitamins"." said Mr. Herriman, holding out a stick of gum. "Coco..." said Coco, unsure.  
"You want to win, do you not? Think of Madame Foster! Think of the trophy! The respect! Think of the vegemite-covered bananas!"  
Coco hesitated for a moment, then swallowed the gum. "Co...co."  
"Yes, very good."  
At that moment, Frankie walked up to Mr. Herriman and Coco. "Good luck, Coco! We'll all be cheering for you!" she said.  
"Co...co."  
"Are you okay, Coco? You don't look so good."  
"She's perfectly fine! Just a little nervous about the game!"  
"But-"  
"Now, off you go, Miss Francis, and reserve yourself some good seats! Ta-ta!"  
Frankie hesitantly obeyed, walking off into the crowd of spectators setting up. Mr. Herriman let out a "Whew!" and wiped his brow.

"Hey, Bloo! They've got a stand giving out free subway sandwiches to anyone competing!" claimed Mac, coming up to Bloo, who was prepping "his" golf clubs. "Yeah, I wouldn't touch 'em if I were you." he replied. Another competitor who was nearby suddenly grabbed his stomach and ran off to the nearest porta-loo.  
"Bloo! Did you put laxative in the free subs?"  
"Mac! I'm surprised and shocked that you'd think such a thing! Actually I put in some funky meat that I found lying under Coco's nest."  
"Uugh! Bloo, that is nasty!"  
"Just taking care of a little of the competition, Mac. Since I suck at golf, I'm gonna have to. Speaking of which..."

"I say! Herriman, old boy! Fancy meeting you here!" Groomington, the man from the golf course, was approaching Mr. Herriman and Coco. "Not thinking of entering this year, are you?"  
"As a matter of fact, my protégé, Coco, shall be entering the tournament."  
"That thing? Herriman, you can't be serious! And who's going to be her caddy, a dog?"  
"No, that'd be me." said Wilt.  
"I is auxiliary caddy!" stated Eduardo.  
"And I'm just a pain!" added Slugger.  
"Mm, well, good luck, Herriman. Can't wait to see your "golfer" out on the field! Ta!" and with that, Groomington left, leaving Mr. Herriman feeling thoroughly embarrassed. "Hey, Coco," said Bloo, approaching from over the field, " Wanna submarine sandwich?"  
"Miss Coco is on a strict diet, no sandwiches. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must make ready for the tee-off." said Mr. Herriman, and with that, they left.

It was the tee-off. Groomington was already strutting back from having hit two under par (for you non-golfers, that's good.). "Now, Miss Coco, just as we practiced." Mr. Herriman whispered. He then rotated Coco into the right direction.  
"Master Wilt, the driver."  
"Here you go."  
"This isn't the driver! It's the four iron! Pass me the DRIVER please!"  
Wilt sheepishly gave Mr. Herriman the right club this time, and backed away. Mr. Herriman then gave Coco the club and told her to hit it. And did she! It got a hole in one! The crowd surrounding the field, largely interspersed with imaginary friends who had come along to cheer Coco on, went wild.

"And that was Coco, an imaginary friend, who seems to have some astounding talent in the game of golf! Chances are looking good for her winning this tournament, especially as an outbreak of food poisoning has incapacitated all but four contestants! Chad Groomington, four-time champion of this tournament, Coco, Bloo, another imaginary friend, and a man by the name of...Mr. Applebee."

Mr. Herriman hopped off the field, towing Coco along behind, as Bloo and Mac approached the tee. "Club." said Bloo, putting his hand out towards Mac. Mac gave him a driver. Bloo grabbed it and stared at the ball, concentrating. Bowling Paul made his way to the front of the crowd and shouted "Just remember what I taught you!". Eduardo shouted "You can DO it!". Bloo closed his eyes and began muttering "Go to your happy place, Bloo. Go to your happy place..."

Fade in on Bloo's happy place. a place lined with trees which are actually giant, self-paddling paddleballs. Bloo goes by to see Cheese riding Eduardo like a horsey. He sees Wilt and Frankie playing under a sprinkler. He walks up to a luxurious two-person chair with Mac in it, jumps on, puts his feet up on Terrence's stuffed carcass, and watches some TV with his best friend while Mac's mom serves him a huge bowl of chocolate pudding.

Fade back to reality. Bloo swings the club. Things go in slo-mo. He hits the ball! The ball goes bounding off a tree, into the crowd, and hits Crackers.  
"Ow! My eye! I'm not supposed to get golf balls in it!"

Bowling Paul then tried to subtlety blend into the crowd, and pretend he doesn't know Bloo at all

Chapter 6: Hole in None

"And that was yet another poor performance by Blooreguard Kazoo, who is trailing behind in this tournament. Unless the other competitors fail to complete the course, he has no chance of winning. Next up on the last hole, Mr. Applebee.."

"Give it up, Bloo. You lost." said Mac, somberly. "No! It's not over yet!" said Bloo, coming back from the tee, "I can still win! I got one trick from a movie that's bound to work out well!" he then ran off into the crowd.

"Let us pray that Mr. Applebee flubs this shot." said Mr. Herriman, who was watching from the crowd, with Coco, who was still unresponsive, due to the gum. "If not, we may have some competition for first place."

Mr. Applebee walked up to the tee, waved to his family in the crowd, and made ready to make the shot. At that moment, a golf cart came zooming out onto the field, piloted by Slugger, and pursued by security. It ran Mr. Applebee straight over! "Woohoo! How you like me now?!" Slugger shouted.

"And some maniac has driven a golf cart out onto the field and injured Mr. Applebee! It's a two-horse race now, folks. Chad Groomington and Coco are the only ones with a chance to win!"

"Ha! What a stroke of luck! Groomington did poorly on that last shot, so we practically have this in the bag!" Mr. Herriman cheered. He and Coco approached the tee, followed by Wilt, carrying the clubs. "Driver, Master Wilt." Mr. Herriman demanded. Wilt handed him a club. "I said driver, Master Wilt! It was a simple instruction! Why, of all the ignorance-"  
"I'm sorry, but that is IT!" Wilt interrupted. "You've been nothing but abusive to me since I took up this job! Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to find yourself another caddy! I quit!" and with that, he stormed off into the crowd. "That can be arranged." Mr. Herriman said, matter-of-factly. "Master Eduardo! You are now full caddy!"  
"Yay! Yay! I is caddy!" Eduardo cheered, jumping up and down.  
"Oh, wait a minute. This WAS the driver. Silly me." Mr. Herriman muttered.

"Hey, Wilt," Bloo called, as Wilt and he were walking through the crowd, "You know that alligator that got your hand?"  
"I'm sorry Bloo, but I didn't lose this hand to an alligator. I lost it in a basketball accident."  
"Oh. Then never mind." said Bloo, nervously.  
ROAR! A cry sounded over the golf course, and an alligator came charging into the crowd. Everyone scattered out of it's path. Everyone, that is, except Coco. Until she got spear-tackled by Mr. Herriman. "Coco! You're in danger! You have to run!" he said, trying in vain to drag her out of the way. "Co...co..." Coco responded. "Its that blasted gum! I shall have to perform the Heimlich!" Mr. Herriman announced, and made to do just that, as the alligator slowly bore down on them. "Spit it out! Spit out the blasted gum, woman!" shouted Mr. Herriman, as his heimliching caused Coco to spit out a number of things: a squeaky toy, a teddy bear, some glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth, and finally, a wad of gum!

"Coco!" Coco cried, shaking her lethargy instantly. The Alligator charged. Coco layed an egg. The alligator snapped its jaws, and the egg popped open to reveal... a wind up toy duck. "Quack!...Quack!" it called, as it waddled aimlessly across the field. The alligator snapped it up, and it exploded! This was enough to make the alligator run off, leaving the golf course entirely. The crowd slowly came out of hiding and then cheered.

"What a turn of events, folks! An alligator somehow got onto the field, and a heroic imaginary friend saved the life of another! And also, the maniac who crashed the golf cart has been arrested! What a day for golf! And here comes the final shot of the match! Coco has practically got this one in the bag!"

Coco approached the tee once more. Mr. Herriman tipped his hat to her. "The shot is all yours." he said. Eduardo handed her the club. Coco spun around crying "Cococococo!" and hit the ball! Everyone watched as it soared through the air, and landed straight in the hole! "A hole in one! I can't believe it! We won!" Mr. Herriman exclaimed.  
"Or, you would have, if that was the right hole." added Mac.  
"Yes, thank you master Mac, for ruining that moment thoroughly."

"Ooh, bad luck for Coco, being WAY off her target. That means that she cannot complete the course and the Silaceous Open goes once again to Chad Groomington!"

"Ha-ha! That means I win!" crowed Groomington, approaching Mr. Herriman and Coco. Coco looked rather sad at losing. "But of course, you never really stood a chance. I mean you are only imaginary, after all. Quite pathetic really. I mean, what were you thinking-" SLAP! "You, sir, are a cad!" said Mr. Herriman, angrily, putting back on his left glove. "You have no right to criticize this fine lady, or look down on her simply because she is imaginary. It is ungentlemanly. For shame." He then turned to Coco, Wilt and Eduardo. "And I should be ashamed also. I acted boorishly to all of you, and I apologize. Is there any way, that I can make it up to you?" He said, sheepishly.

"Well, I can think of ONE way..."said Wilt.

"And Coco steps up to bat. This girl's got a mean batting average, but she's never gone up against a pitcher like Blooreguard "The Blue Streak" Kazoo! Bases are loaded, bottom of the ninth, none out-"  
"Bloo, just pitch the ball!" shouted Mac, who happened to be on one of those bases. Bloo wound up, pitched, and Coco hit it right out of the park, er, Fosters back yard. It went flying for blocks.  
"Man, that's gonna take ages to return!" exclaimed Mac.  
"No problem." said Wilt. "Oh, ball boy..."  
Mr. Herriman came hopping up, and out towards the direction of the ball. "Yes, sir Master Wilt! I'm on it!"

"It gonna take Senor Herriman forever to work off his debt at this rate. It take half an hour for each ball Coco hits." stated Eduardo. "Yeah, maybe we should let him off." said Wilt. "At the end of this game." And Wilt, Coco, Bloo, Eduardo and Mac all laughed.

The End.

Epilogue:

"Now, I know the ball landed on your property, but be reasonable! There's no need to snap at me! I'm simply asking if I can have it back!" Mr. Herriman yelled. Zoom out to see that he's arguing with the alligator, which has the ball in it's mouth, and is growling. "Very well, I tried to be reasonable. I shall have to use force!"


End file.
